


Meant to be Together

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: When you kiss your soulmate for the first time, their name will appear on your wrist.Barry Allen doesn’t need a name on his wrist, he’s always known who is soulmate is. What he doesn’t know, is how to tell her, kiss her, and prove it.Iris West is dying to know who her soulmate is. She’s been eagerly awaiting him for years with no luck. But, when Eddie Thawne and Patty Spivot join the Central City Police force, Iris is confident they are her and Barry’s respective soulmates.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry was expecting Iris in his lab for lunch. She always stopped by the CCPD precinct to say hello to him and her dad on Fridays. So, Barry wasn’t startled when the door to his lab flew open and Iris came strutting in, heels clicking as she walked. What Barry was not expecting, was for Iris to throw her arms around him and hug him with all of her strength.

“Hey!” Barry laughed, putting his around Iris to reciprocate the hug.

She loosened her grip on Barry’s torso slightly. “I have the best news to tell you. And then, even better news!”

When Iris looked him in the eyes, she was grinning wider than Barry’d ever seen. Iris had the kind of smile that could be felt, not just seen. It made Barry smile as a reflex.

He felt her trembling with excitement as he held onto her. Fearing Iris would burst if she didn’t speak whatever was on her mind soon, Barry asked, “What’s made you so happy?”

“I’ve met my soulmate!”

Iris’ confident announcement caused Barry’s smile to falter. He felt like the world had just crumbled down around him. Too distracted by her romantic imagination, Iris didn’t notice Barry’s reaction. She was giggling to herself and bouncing on her heels.

“Isn’t it amazing?!” She squealed. “I’ve finally found him!”

Barry dropped his arms from Iris’ sides and folded them across his chest. “Wh- Who is it?”

He felt more like a detective interrogating a suspect than a CSI talking to his best friend, but he didn’t care.

Iris’ eyes had a dreamy glaze. She gazed off into the distance and said in a honeyed voice, “His name is Eddie.”

“EDDIE? As in, you’re dad’s new partner, that Eddie? Eddie Thawne?”

“Even his name sounds so right when I hear it.”

Barry threw up in his mouth a little. His stomach felt like acid and he bit the insides of his cheeks.

“My dad just introduced me to him.” Iris said. “It was an instant connection, love at first sight. We must be soulmates.”

This wasn’t the first time Barry had been sick with jealousy because of seeing Iris faun over another man. That’s when he relaxed, remembering all the previous times Iris claimed to have met her ‘soulmate’. His eyes darted to her wrist, her still blank wrist. Barry sighed in relief. It wasn’t official yet. If Iris hadn’t kissed Eddie yet, then she may just believe he’s her soulmate. Just like she believed so many others could be over the years.

“You haven’t kissed him? How do you know for sure he’s your soulmate?” Barry demanded.

Iris floated down from cloud nine and admitted, “Well, no, we haven’t kissed yet. I don’t have his name on my wrist, but-”

“Then,” Barry interrupted. “You can’t say you’re soulmates.”

“I just know we are!”

“Just like you knew Chad Cooper was your soulmate only to be crushed when you kissed at junior prom and nothing happened? Or, when you knew Eric O'Donnel was your soulmate until you found out he was cheating on you when you noticed another girl’s name on his wrist?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “This is different, Bear. It feels different.”

Barry scratched his neck. “How?”

The annoyance faded from Iris’ demeanor as she smiled brightly again. “You’ll see how it’s different, when you meet Patty.” She said in a teasing tone.

Barry furrowed his brows. “Patty?”

“That’s the even better news, I met your soulmate too!”

Barry stood stiff, his only movement the slow blinks that conveyed his disbelief.

“Her name is Patty Spivot and she’s another one of the new detectives on the force.” Iris explained, ignoring Barry’s visible resistance to the idea. “She also loves forensic science, she even reads crime scene reports for fun! Plus, she’s really smart, top of her class at the police academy. My dad said Captain Singh was so impressed by her job as a beat cop, that he gave her a quick promotion to Detective. Barry, you of all people know how hard it is to impress Captain Singh! If that doesn’t tell you this girl is amazing, I don’t know what will.”

Barry shook his head. “I don’t know, Iris. We work together, won’t that be kind of weird?”

“No.” Iris dismissed the concern. “You work in the same building, you don’t work together. It will be fine.”

“What about you and Eddie?” Barry blurted out as the thought occurred to him. He was more interested in talking about Iris’ potential soulmate than his. “I mean, dating your partner’s daughter? Isn’t that against department regulations?”

Iris made a sour face. “I’m not going to let department regulations come between me and my soulmate.”

“Possible soulmate.” Barry corrected. “You don’t know for sure yet.”

Iris put her hands on her hips. “Well then, I’ll make sure. I’m going downstairs to ask him out right now.”

* * *

 

Barry moped in his lab for the rest of the work day, heart aching over a text Iris sent him, confirming that she got a date with Eddie, and it was tomorrow night. He felt a little guilty. Iris is his best friend and he should be happy for her, but he wished he could be the one to make her so giddy for a date.

Barry didn’t think he had anything to worry about. Iris would kiss and Eddie and when she saw that he wasn’t her soulmate, she’d quickly move on, just as she had with the half dozen other guys she thought could be the one. But, Barry knew Iris would be heartbroken. He kicked himself for failing to tell her how he feels so that they could kiss and see that they’re each other’s soulmate. His cowardice was keeping Iris on a doomed search for Mr. Right.

Ever since they became friends in the 3rd grade, Barry has adored Iris. As they grew up, he found himself feeling more and more for her. He tried to shrug it off as a little crush, but by the time they left for college and Barry was still pining for her, he had to accept that he was in love. The forever kind of love. Barry could never imagine breaking up with Iris. This is the soulmate kind of love. Barry believed with his whole heart that if he could only find the courage to tell Iris how he felt and kiss her, their names would appear on each other’s wrists.

Daydreaming of the scene as he walked to the CCPD elevators, Barry accidentally collided with another person.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Barry apologized.

“Don’t be, it was my fault.” Sighed a mousey blonde woman, who bent down to pick up a pile of manila envelopes the bump into Barry had knocked out of hands. “I was looking at these files when I should have been looking where I was going.”

Barry bent down and helped the woman gather her things. He handed them back to her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She said with an appreciative smile.

“Have a good night.”

Not thinking anything of the interaction and ready to get home, Barry walked to the elevator and hit the button. He was surprised when the woman called after him.

“Wait, are you Barry Allen?”

The elevator opened, but Barry was turned around looking back at the woman in confusion. It closed and left without the bewildered Barry on it.

“I am. How did you-”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to sound creep.” The woman laughed awkwardly. “It’s just, I’m a big fan.”

“A big fan?”

“Of your work as a CSI. I’ve read a lot of your crime scene reports and they’re all so detailed.”

“Oh!” Barry blushed. He’d never been compliment on his documentation before. “Thanks.”

“I’m Patty by the way, Patty Spivot. I’m one of the new detectives.”

Barry shook her hand. “I heard about you. You’re the one Captain Singh personally promoted, congratulations.”

Patty became shy and looked at the floor. “Thanks.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Patty. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Ok.” Patty looked slightly disappointed. “Nice meeting you too, Barry.”

He was about to hit the elevator button again, when Patty added, “Hey, um- Maybe I should give you my phone number? You know, in case of something work related that you need to contact me about, you have it.”

“Uh- Sure.”

Patty fumbled with the her stack of files as she searched her pockets.

“Let me help you.” Barry offered, taking the files.

“Thank you, again!” Patty laughed nervously. She finally found a pen and paper, and wrote her number down. “There!”

They traded the slip of paper with her number and the files.

“Bye for real this time.” Patty said.

“Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Barry entered the West house and was immediately greeted by the smell of Grandma Esther’s casserole. Joe was carrying the fresh dish to the table.

“Hey Bear. Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Dad, oven mitts!” Iris scolded.

Barry laughed and sat down across the table from Iris.

“I’m gonna go ice my hands.” Joe said, holding his hands stiff from the pain.

Iris cut herself a slice of casserole. As she put it on her plate, her and Barry made eye contact. Little moments like this were so casual, yet to Barry, they felt intimate. He beamed at her.

“I know that look.” Iris said, flashing him a devilish smile. “That’s an ‘I met my soulmate’ smile.”

She wasn’t wrong. Barry had met his soulmate alright, and he was with her right now.

“You ran into Patty, didn’t you?”

Barry rubbed his neck. “Yes, literally. I ran into her and made her drop a bunch of stuff.”

Iris waved her fork around in a circle. “That’s the perfect meet-cute story!”

Barry scrunched up his nose. “We weren’t in a coffee shop, so not quite perfect.”

"Come on, Bear!” Iris gave his leg a little kick under the table. “Badass cop who doubles as a CSI nerd is like your dream girl. Don’t you like her?”

Barry shrugged. "Yeah, she seems like a nice person and she must be really good at her job.”

“Are you going to ask her out?” Iris pried.

“I don’t even know if she’s interested in me. I mean, she gave me her number but-”

Iris’ jaw dropped. “She did?! Already? Oh my god, Barry, she’s definitely into you!”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely.” Iris assured him. “Hey, you should ask her out on a double date with me and Eddie tomorrow night!”

Barry’s eyes widened. “What? No, no, no.”

“Why not?”

Barry struggled for a response. “Because it- it’s too soon. She probably made plans for tomorrow night already.”

“Nope. I talked to her today and she said she wasn’t doing anything all weekend.”

Barry sighed. He didn’t know what excuse to give.

“What’s wrong?” Iris asked. “Are you not into Patty?”

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you. I mean, she’s great. You know, she’s adorable and funny. And, we have a lot in common.”

Iris frowned. “I’m sensing a butt coming.”

“I don’t know. She’s not….”

Barry wanted to say ‘you’. But, now would be awful timing.

Iris looked at him expectantly, waiting for to her what Patty was not. Thankfully, Barry was spared answering because Joe walked back in and changed the subject.

“So, you two got any plans for this weekend?”

Iris sat up straight and looked proud. “As a matter of fact, I have a date tomorrow night.”

Joe shot her his usual, ‘who is he and where am I going I burry his body’ look he always had when Iris told him about a date.

“I think it’s going to be a really special one too.” Iris mused, dancing in her seat a little.

Joe’s eyes glared at her as he buttered a roll. “Why is that?”

“Because, I think he’s my soulmate!”

Barry rolled his eyes out of instinct.

Joe’s distain turned to concern. “Honey, it’s not a good idea going into the date thinking that. You’re setting yourself up for another disappointment.”

“But, I really want him to be the one.”

“Is that because you love him or because you want to have found your soulmate?”

Iris played with the food on her plate. “Well, we just met so it’s too early to say I’m in love. Maybe love at first sight?”

“First sight?” Joe questioned. “How long ago is ‘just met’?”

“This afternoon.”

Joe laughed with a mouth full of casserole.

“It’s not funny!” Iris said, offended.

“You’ve known the man less than 24 hours and you think he’s your soulmate?” Joe quelled his laughter with a sip of water. He muttered into the glass, “Must be really cute then, huh?”

“He is.”

“But Iris, you haven’t made a real connection yet. A soulmates is so much deeper than just thinking someone is cute. It’s an unbreakable bond of love, trust, friendship, and dedication.”

“Says the man who hasn’t met his soulmate.” Iris remarked, gesturing to her father’s blank wrist.

“Not everyone finds their soulmate.” Joe said sadly.

“Not everyone finds a way to tell their soulmate how they feel.” Barry mumbled to himself. He hadn’t intended for Joe or Iris to hear, but Iris evidently did.

She perked back up and said, “I agree, Barry. Dad, you have to ask out the cute DA. You like her and she likes you.”

“We were talking about you.” Joe reminded her. “You and the guy you just met who you think is your soulmate.”

“Tomorrow night at this time, I’ll find out for sure.” Iris said confidently.

Joe shook his head in disapproval. “Iris, you’re supposed to get to the know the person, build a relationship with them, and then kiss to see if you’re soulmates. It won’t be as impactful if you aren’t in love.”

“Says who?” Iris scoffed. “I’ll learn to love him if he’s my soulmate, I’ll have to.”

Joe pointed his finger at her. “See, that right there is wrong mentality to start a relationship with.”

Iris rolled her eyes again. Barry could tell she was trying to tone out Joe’s lecture.

“You need to know him before you can love him. Of all the couples I’ve met, the happiest soulmates are the ones who took the time to get to know one another first. You and this man, do you even know his name?”

“Of course!” Iris said, her voice cracking. She tensed up.

Barry gave her a reassuring look.

“Eddie Thawne.”

Joe dropped his fork and it fell with a clatter on his plate. Then, there was silence.

“Joe, say something.” Barry begged, hating the awkwardness in the room.

“You’re going out tomorrow night with my new partner?” Joe asked.

Iris nodded.

“You really think he could be your soulmate?”

“Like I said,” Iris stood up. “I’ll know tomorrow night.” She went into the kitchen with her empty plate.

Barry’s eyes lingered on Iris as she walked away, till Joe’s whisper got his attention.

“Pssst, Barry.”

“Hmm?”

Joe looked very serious. “You have to tell her how you feel.”

Barry felt so embarrassed. His face was hot and red as the sweater he was wearing. Joe confronted Barry about his-apparently obvious-feelings for Iris a few years ago. Since, Joe had been urging Barry to tell her.

For the millionth time, Barry refused. “I can’t, Joe. Not right now.”

“She’s desperate to find her soulmate. That’s why she’s about to go out with Eddie. But, she’ll be crushed when she finds out they aren’t soulmates. Meanwhile, the guy who knows he’s her soulmate sits back and watches.”

“She likes Eddie. If I tell her how I feel right now, before she goes out with Eddie and finds out for herself that he’s not the one, she’ll just be confused.”

“Confused is better than hurt.” Joe insisted.

“Joe, you know the last thing I want to do is hurt Iris. But, I can’t tell her. At least not until after tomorrow night.”

Joe contemplated for a moment, then said. “Well, if you’re going to let her get her heart broken, you better be there to put it back together after.” He got up and left Barry alone at the table, feeling conflicted.

He wanted to tell Iris how he felt. But, she had to know Eddie wasn’t her soulmate first. Unfortunately, that meant she’d have to experience some heartache first. Barry would be there to help her through it.

That’s when Barry got an idea. A way for him to be with Iris tomorrow night and help her through the pain as soon as it hits. Barry pulled the slip of paper with Patty’s number on it out of his pocket and dialed it on his phone.

Each ring filled him with more anxiety. Part of him hoped Patty wouldn’t answer, but, on the fourth ring, she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Patty. This is Barry, from before. I was uh- wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Patty go on a double date with Iris and Eddie.

Barry and Iris strolled arm in arm into the restaurant. Barry was wearing a suit for the first time in forever and Iris was a vision in a tight blue cocktail dress. Upon entering, they were treated to the harmony of love songs played on piano and violin.

"Hi, we have reservations for four under Allen." Barry told the maître d'.

"Ah, the other half of the double date." He replied with a smile. "The other couple has already arrived."

Barry blushed. He looked nervously from Iris' face to their intertwined arms. Quickly, he let go of her.

"Oh- Uh- No, not us. We're not a couple. Um- The people we're meeting are our dates."

The maître d' didn't seem to care. He gestured for Barry and Iris to follow him into the dining area. It was an intimate setting with a single rose as the centerpiece on each table. Outside the windows, downtown Central City looked picturesque. The glow of candles made the atmosphere even more romantic.

As Barry admired the room, Iris smirked at him.

"Told ya this would be better than just a cup of coffee at Jitters."

Barry had to agree with her. "You know romance better than me, I guess."

At a table to their left sat Patty and Eddie. Patty waved and smiled shyly at Barry. When Barry and Iris walked up to Eddie and Patty, they both stood to greet their dates.

"You look amazing!" Eddie said right away.

That was true, but Barry still scowled on the inside. He pulled out Patty's chair for her and sat down between her and Iris. Envy oozed over him as he watched Iris make heart eyes at the rookie detective.

"Sorry we're late." Iris apologized. "But, when you go somewhere with Barry, that's what happened."

"Hey, I wasn't the one who changed outfits three times." Barry said defensively.

Patty and Eddie laughed. Barry relaxed a little, seeing how the evening's conversation started out naturally and light. The waiter took their orders and brought a basket of delicious bread as an appetizer. Barry laughed to himself as he watched Iris, knowing she was internally struggling with the temptation to eat every single piece.

"It's nice to see you again, Barry." Patty said.

Barry turned his attention over to her. She looked almost as awkward as he was feeling. Although, Barry wasn't sure why. She looked really beautiful. Unlike the previous night when she had been in uniform, Patty's honey colored hair was down and she wore a figure flattering, sparkly dress.

"It's nice to see you too, Patty. You look..." Barry swallowed. He wasn't sure how to compliment her. "Really, really pretty."

Patty smiled more genuinely. "Thank you. That's what I was going for."

"You achieved it!"

She and Barry laughed a little, looking down at their plates. When they looked up, their eyes met. It felt romantic. Barry thought he should hold Patty's hand. As he went to reach for it, she met him halfway.

"Bon Appétit." The waiter said, placing their food on the table.

The food's presentation was even fancy, with sauces drizzled over the dishes in a zig-zag and garnish on top.

Patty wafted the scent of food towards her. "Mmm, Barry, yours smells so good."

"Would you like to try some?" He picked up a bite on his fork and held it up to Patty.

Barry had been expecting her to take the fork in her own hand and eat. Instead, she bent her head down and took the bite of food off Barry's fork while he held it.

Iris nudged Barry with her elbow below the table, her way of telling him good job. He was surprised to find that this date he didn't want to be on was going remarkably well. Patty was great and she did seem to like him.

Things became a little more uncomfortable for Barry when Iris and Eddie scooted their chairs ever so slightly closer. They leaned in and whispered. Barry tried to listen to what they were saying, but all he could pick up on were Iris' little giggles. The sound made Barry's stomach sour. He rolled his eyes, thinking Eddie must moonlight as a comedian.

After a few minutes of eavesdropping, Barry remembered that he should be talking to Patty.

"So, uh- Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah." Patty nodded. "I'm really glad you asked me out tonight."

"Me too." Barry said. He almost meant it, till he saw Eddie put his around Iris.

Patty was telling a story about how guys were intimated by her, after she arrest a rude date of her for drunk and disorderly conduct. It was all mumbles to Barry. He was watching Iris and Eddie over his wine glass. Eddie had just whispered something into Iris' ear, that make her eyes widen. The pair stood up a second later.

"Excuse us." Said Eddie. "We're going to go out on the veranda and dance to the music."

"Have fun!" Patty wished them with a smile.

Barry watched Iris and Eddie go outside. He cursed the building's architecture for having the veranda at his backside, making it impossible for him to spy on Iris and Eddie through the window without being obvious.

"Dancing sounds like fun, would you like to go too?" Barry offered.

Patty titled her head in surprise. "You like to dance?"

"Yeah!" Barry lied, his voice an octave higher. "I love dancing!"

"As much as I would love to see Barry Allen dance, I think it would be rude to go out there right now."

"Why's that?"

Patty giggled. "Something tells me Iris and Eddie were more interested in being alone than dancing."

To Barry, that was all the more reason to head out there. He gave up fancy restaurant etiquette and piled a few heaping forkful of food into his mouth.

Patty launched into another story, this time about how she accidentally pepper sprayed her Police Academy instructor instead of one of the cadets. It was funny, but Barry still found himself making the conscious effort not to tune her out. He felt like a jerk. This should be an enjoyable evening, the food was good and Patty was nice company. But, it wasn't enough to protect Barry from the intrusive thoughts of Iris and Eddie kissing.

"But, enough about me and my job. I have always been interested in forensics. It was actually my first choice of career, till I decided to become a cop. Oops, there I go, talking about myself again." Patty rambled.

She was awkward, but it was cute. Barry wondered if this was how Iris felt when he went on about science. He hoped he managed to be as endearing as Patty while doing it. Iris had told him so, but Barry struggled to believe her.

"So, what made you want to be a CSI?" Patty asked.

"Because of my mom." Barry said, purposefully not going into more detail.

"Was she a CSI too?"

This was a topic Barry hated. Not because he had a problem telling people about his mother's murder, but because it turned what should be light hearted small talk into a wake. He hated seeing people go from carefree to horrified with one sentence. But, since Barry knew that he would be working with Patty at CCPD for the foreseeable future, he had to tell the truth. She was going to find out about his mom eventually anyway.

"No, she wasn't a CSI, she was realtor. But, when I was 11, she was murdered."

The familiar look of shock, sadness, and regret at ever asking swept across Patty's face.

"Oh Barry, I am so sorry."

"No, you don't have to feel bad. It uh- It was a long time ago." Barry said with a somber smile. "Now, I'm able to help people get justice, so that's one good thing that came of it, I guess. Plus, I got to live with Joe and Iris."

"That's how you became so close with Joe and his daughter."

"Yeah, me and Iris were friends before, but we got a lot closer living in the same house, you know."

Patty brightened up. "It's so nice that you two have had each other all these years. I wish I had a friend like that."

A warmth built in Barry's chest. He swelled with pride whenever his friendship with Iris was brought up. It wasn't lost on Barry how lucky he is to have her.

"So, as a CSI," Patty delved back into her seemingly favorite subject. "Do you watch crime shows, like CSI: Miami, and laugh how unrealistic they are."

"I have, yes." Barry laughed.

"And are they ruined for you?"

"A little bit. CSI: Miami isn't so bad. The worst is NCIS."

"Really?"

Patty and Barry both laughed. What Iris and Eddie might be doing on the veranda had almost slipped Barry's mind, when the clacking of heels and soft cries made him turn his head.

Iris was running across the room, teary eyed. She made a beeline for the restroom and once she'd closed the door behind her, a sob echoed out. Barry looked to see a crestfallen Eddie sanding in the doorway to the veranda.

"Excuse me, Patty. I have to go check on Iris." Barry said.

"Of course."

Barry stood outside the women's restroom and knocked on the door.

"Iris, it's me."

"Bear?" A cracked voice answered on the other side.

"Can you come out so we can talk?"

"No!" Iris instantly objected. "I'm a mess. I can't go back out there."

The men's restroom door swung open, and Barry was too close for comfort to the stuffy, elderly gentleman who exited.

"Iris, I want to make sure you're ok, but I can't stand out here."

"Then," Iris began. Barry heard the lock of the door click. "Come in here."

Barry was dumbfounded.

"I can't go in the women's bathroom."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Barry said, thinking he was emphasizing the obvious.

"It's not the kind with stalls. I'm the only one in here."

"But still!"

"Barry!" Iris whined.

He sighed. A little hesitantly, he opened the door and went into the bathroom.

Iris was sitting on a little chair in the corner of the bathroom. It was dimly lit and smelled strongly of lavender. If there was ever a relaxing room to have an emotional breakdown in, this one wasn't so bad.

Barry leaned against the wall next to Iris. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

Iris held up her wrist. It was still blank.

Barry had been expecting that. To be frank, he been hoping for it. But, seeing Iris distraught over it made Barry feel bad.

"I kissed him and nothing." Iris cried.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Iris, no you're not."

"But, I am. I keep falling for people, believing they'll be the one and my search will finally be over, but I end up sad and alone every time."

Barry knelt down in front of Iris.

"You're not alone."

Iris half smiled.

"Here." Barry handed Iris a box of tissue off the skin counter.

"Thanks." She said, wiping her eyes. "Do you want to know what's the saddest part of all?"

"What?"

"I really liked Eddie." Iris sighed. "He's handsome, nice, fun, and we have a lot in common. When we kissed, I really thought it was going to happen. This time really was different from all the others I thought might be my soulmate because, for once, I wasn't hoping just to be with my soulmate, I was hoping to be Eddie's soulmate."

Barry's heart broke. He felt like crying too. The jealous side of him that longed for Iris was crushed to hear how deep her feelings for Eddie were, while the kind side of him that was Iris' best friend wished he could ease her pain.

Iris sat bent over, head in her hands.

"It's not fair that my soulmate isn't the person I'm in love with."

Barry wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. He shifted his jaw as he thought.

"You know what," Iris sprang up from her chair. "I'm done with this."

"Done with what?" Barry asked.

"Soulmates." Iris specified. "Why does everyone trust the universe, or God, or fate, or whatever to decide who is right for us? I think it's time I start deciding for myself."

Barry was stunned. He stared in disbelief as he watched Iris touch up her makeup in the mirror. With a little more liquid lipstick and confidence once again exuding from her, she turned to Barry.

"From now on, I believe we choose our own destiny."

"Iris, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I choose Eddie. Screw soulmates." Iris reached out a hand to Barry. "Come on, let's get back out there."

 

The rest of dinner was a blur to Barry, who'd lost his appetite and his desire for conversation. After a short one on one talk, Eddie and Iris returned to the table and resumed their whispering and giggling. Barry felt as if a storm cloud of depression was raining down on him alone, meanwhile the others smiled in sunshine. As cover for his stoniness, Barry told Patty he had a stomach ache. To spare his conscious the guilt of completely blowing off Patty, Barry still offered to walk her home. He hoped it might take his mind of Iris and Eddie, who'd decided to continue their date with a walk by the waterfront.

"Thanks for walking me home." Patty said.

"No problem." Barry shrugged.

"It's sweet of you. Some of the dates I've had in the past said 'see ya' and left me to walk home alone, at night, in the city. I know it probably sounds silly, but I think it's nice when a guy makes sure I get home safe."

"That is silly." Barry said. "Because, if a bad guy comes up to us, you're the one with the gun and I'm guessing much better self-defense skills."

"I don't know, Barry." Patty said. She squeezed his bicep. "I think you're holding out on me."

They laughed.

After a few moments of silence, Patty asked, "So, not to pry, but what happened to Iris before? Was she ok?"

"Yeah." Barry replied, too fast to not sound suspicious. "I mean, she was sad for a minute but then she..... got over it, I guess."

"You don't look like you're over it." Patty observed.

Barry sighed. Was he that obvious?

"Did you get some bad news?" Patty asked.

"No, it was just that uh- Iris and Eddie ummm- They uh- They kissed and errr- They aren't soulmates."

"Oh."

"Iris was really disappointed."

"That's a shame. They seemed good together."

Barry raised his eyes at Patty. "You think so?"

"I did, but I guess I was wrong. The universe works in mysterious ways."

"So mysterious some people lose faith in it." Barry mumbled.

"Some people, as in you?"

"No, not me, Iris." Barry corrected. "She's decided that she wants to be with Eddie, even if they aren't meant to be together." He tried to keep contempt out of his voice.

Patty looked deep in thought. After a moment, she said, "I could never do that."

"Me neither." Barry told her.

"I would just be nagged by the feeling that I was missing out on something better."

"Something so much better." Barry elaborated. "The kind of love soulmates have, it's electric."

"You're parents were soulmates?" Patty asked.

"Huh?" Barry was caught off guard to be asked about his parents. He'd been thinking about his love for Iris when describing the soulmate kind of love.

"Mine we're soulmates too. They were so happy together."

"Were?" Barry noted the past tense. "I'm so sorry."

"Can I confess something to you, Barry?"

"Yeah, sure."

Patty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My dad was murdered."

"What?"

"He was killed by the Mardon brothers when they robbed a bank he was in."

"Patty, that's awful. I know how that feels. I'm so sorry."

Patty looked at Barry, studying his face.

"Strange how we both have a murdered parent."

"Yeah." Barry agreed. "That is strange."

"I wanted to be a CSI, but I became a cop after my dad's murder, so I could stop the Mardon brothers." Patty explained. "Isn't it also strange, Barry, our careers were shaped by our parents' murders."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We have so much in common, more than we'd like to have in common. That leaves me thinking we might be......"

Patty looked at Barry starry eyed.

"You think we're soulmates?" He asked.

"Do you?"

Barry pulled Patty close against him.

"Only one way to find out."

They kissed. The glow of the street lamps substituting for the glow of candlelight around them.

When their lips parted, Barry and Patty examined their wrists.

"Nothing." Barry said, voice void of emotion.

Patty kept rolling her wrists, looking closely at them, as if she believed Barry's name might be there and she missed it. When she accepted that Barry's name wasn't on her wrist, Patty looked back up at him, resigned.

"I'm sorry, Patty." Barry said. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, but he felt bad that Patty was disappointed.

"I'm sorry too. I like you a lot, Barry. But, I can't be with someone who isn't my soulmate."

"I understand." Barry told her. It was the most honest thing he'd said all night. He couldn't see himself with anyone but Iris.

"Well, this is my place." Patty gestured to the building behind them.

"Good. I want to make sure you're safe and everything's ok before I go."

Patty nodded. "It is."

"Ok." Barry held up his hand in a sad little wave. "Goodbye, Patty."

As he walked away, he heard Patty whisper, "Bye, Barry."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this! More chapters to come. Probably only 1 or 2 more. I originally intended this to be just one chapter, but i got carried away writing and if I try to fit all this into one chapter it will be way too long.


End file.
